The Fog
by JessieBear22
Summary: He was a deadly assassin, trained to kill. He lost himself in his attempt to hide his deepest darkest secret. They remained enemies even in their forbidden companionship. Him a criminal and her an Auror. He doesn't remember any of it. Not even their son.
1. White

**A/N: New story. For those of you familiar with my work at all bear with me. I'm trying to get new chapters out for my other stories. But I'm still having writer's block. Expect updates on all of my stories within the next couple of days. It's summer. I have a lot of time. And also. Please Review. It makes it worth it for me. Remember. I write this for you. :) And for me. **

**-Jessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. The plot of this story is mine. **

**The Fog**

**Draco Malfoy's POV:**

White.

He opened his eyes and sighed. He hated the color white. He hated everything about it. He looked to his left. There was white. He looked to his right and there was white there too. White all around him. White underneath him. For God's Sake he was dressed in white. His arms were held tight to his sides as he laid stock-still waiting for the questions to begin.

"How are you today Mr. Malfoy?" came that calm voice. He let his cold gray eyes fall upon the wrinkled old man before him. The _little wrinkled old bat _with the stupid little clipboard and thick three inch spectacles. He was balding and the little gray fuzz that was left made him appear soft and touchable. But Draco hated him. Draco hated him so much.

"Fucking muggles," Draco whispered under his breath. No wand no power. He stared at the ceiling, trying to flex his arms but the straight jacket really wasn't giving him any mercy today. Of course there'd been times that he remembered it magically coming undone behind him and then this little poor excuse of a man would call security and Draco would be pounced upon and sedated heavily. So heavily that it would force him into a deep horrible sleep. A dead sleep that would make him very disorientated when he woke from it.

"What was that son?" the little man asked. Draco refused to call him by his name. He was simply Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly.

"You heard me old man," Draco hissed.

"What is a muggle Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We've been through this," he replied. "A muggle is somebody who doesn't have magical blood. _Filth_. Someone like _you_."

The little man nodded slowly and took down a couple of notes. Draco watched him through narrowed eyes and began to wiggle on his long lounge couch to get comfortable. He hated these things just as much as he hated the rest of the place. He slowly began to sit up and he saw something stir behind the mirror that was placed in the room. Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly held up a hand and the stirring ceased. He then watched Draco with immense alarm to wait and see what he was going to do.

"Relax," Draco yelled. "I'm not going to attack him or anything. Even though God knows I could kill him," he added as an undertone. Another note was scribbled down. Draco pressed his lips together and jerked his head to the side, making his neck crack. He was getting agitated.

"So we'll try this again," Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly began. "How are you feeling today Draco?"

"Just peachy," Draco muttered. "I'm stiff as hell but I guess that's an everyday occurrence. I hardly notice it anymore. I can't feel my arms…"

"So tell me about your family, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly said. Draco looked at the mirror and saw his own reflection in it. He looked horrible. His hair was horribly unkept and stood up in all directions. He had horribly large bags under his eyes and if he'd had any color in his face before he'd entered this place he definitely had lost it.

"You don't have to worry about my family," Draco said. He couldn't look at himself any more so he quickly laid down again. Sudden movements on his part made Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly nervous. He tensed noticeably.

"Well we're trying to get to the root of all your delusions. This may have started when you were younger. But seeing as all you were able to tell us was your name we don't know much about you…"

Draco remembered enough of his life before this to know he didn't belong here. On the night he was admitted he had been found walking down the street of muggle London half naked and bleeding all down his face and chest. He couldn't remember why he was bleeding or why he was there. He couldn't remember his family or his life…how old he was… He just knew he used to be somebody else… He was as they called it, a John Doe. He felt as though a huge part of his memory had been shut away from him and that was one of the most horrible aspects of this situation yet.

"I'm tired," he murmured quietly as he stared up at the ceiling. "And I believe I'm done speaking today."

"I've lost you already?" the old man asked. Draco remained silent for a moment.

"I've told you all I know… You muggles don't understand anything because you're too closed minded," Draco murmured. "That's why you'll eventually fall off of the face of the Earth or become slaves for my kind."

"Your kind being who, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly asked.

"The Wizarding World," Draco drawled. "The purebloods."

"And you're a-"

"Pureblood? Yes," Draco said with a smile. "Before all of this I was… I'm sure of it…"

"Well how can you be sure if you don't even remember it?" Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly questioned. Draco cocked his eyebrow as though he were deep in thought. He then sneered… A facial expression that felt so familiar to him.

"On your knees mudblood," he whispered more to himself than to Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly. The way he said it put a chill down his psychiatrist's spinal column. "Have you got my wand then?" Draco asked coming out of his stupor. "I know I had that on me at some point. Did you find it yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly murmured.

"Of course you do!" Draco said with a huge maniacal grin. "Just bring it to me and I'll prove to you that I'm real!"

"Most definitely you are real sir," Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly replied. "Or else I would be sitting here in your position."

"How do you know you're not then?" Draco asked with a grin. The little doctor swallowed and Draco watched almost savagely as the little lump in his throat bobbed. He watched hungrily as though he wanted to lunge and rip the pale wrinkly flesh that was stretched over the doctor's Adam's apple wide open and watch Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly bleed to death all over the white floor. Bright red. _All over_. Almost like a virgin. At least that's how Draco had always pictured the loss of virginity. Red washing over white. No longer pure… But passionate. He often viewed the color red this way. A color for passion, hate, anger… He wanted to see the red.

Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly watched as his patient's mind clouded over, his gray eyes appearing silver in the bright sunlight that filtered through the room. Those cold silver eyes roamed over the doctor's face and suddenly he felt as though Draco Malfoy were staring straight into his soul.

"Mr. Malfoy. You're a normal human being just like the rest of us. I'm here. I'm physical. Just like you are," he replied as Draco blinked and came back to reality. He sat up and turned his entire body slightly to the right so that he was sitting directly in front of the doctor. He then leaned forward slightly, placing his feet that were clad in little paper slippers in front of him.

"Prove it," he whispered, his lips stretching into a smile the doctor had become quite familiar with. The Shark Tooth Grin.

"How do you presume I do that?" Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly asked, his gray eyebrow raised. He looked over Draco's youthful yet drawn face. He guessed he was at least twenty-one, if that.

"_Bleed_," Draco hissed, his eyes lighting up with malevolent humor. "To bleed is to be physical _sir_. God knows this room needs a little color… But I do suppose white would be his favorite shade either way right? Doesn't he run around in white robes saving people?"

Another note was taken down and Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back heavily, throwing his weight into the movement so he fell against the wall behind him with a thump.

"I also know at some point I didn't feel this crazy," he whispered looking around him at the white walls again. "I do know that much…"

"So Draco," the doctor began. "Do you know what your name means?"

"Um… Draco?" the blonde asked.

"And your last name if you know," Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly replied nodding.

"It means something," Draco replied. "But I can't remember that anymore. It's like it's locked away from me."

"Where did you get a name like that son?" the doctor asked. Draco crinkled his nose.

"Where else would I get it but from my mother?" Draco asked as though this were obvious. "Or my father," he added as an undertone. Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly didn't hear.

"Tell me about her," the doctor said.

Draco leaned forward again and this time he looked Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly in the eyes.

"_I don't remember her_," he snapped. "If I did I would've bloody well flooed her by now and got my arse out of this hell hole."

"Flooed her?" Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly asked. He supposed this was another 'wizard' term.

"Yeah…" Draco muttered. For some odd reason he got the feeling he shouldn't say anymore and turned away from his doctor. "I suppose I'm done now…"

"So I suppose it's safe to say Draco Malfoy is probably not your real name," Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly said. "Please son, how would you describe Draco?"

Malfoy looked at his relflectin again. "There," he muttered pointing. Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly turned slowly to follow his patients finger to find Draco Malfoy's reflection in the mirror. His reflection just sneered at the psychologist.

"I am Draco Malfoy. I am what sits before you. There is no other way to see me," the blonde said. "That is simply my name. And if I were in the position I would bring you off of your pedestal, _doctor_."

Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly met the blonde's cold silver gaze and he held it until Draco began to grin his shark tooth grin again.

"I believe that's all the time we have for today, Mr. Malfoy," the old man said dryly. The doctor's throat felt too tight.

"I believe that's the right response," Draco drawled as he was pulled to his feet by the help. "And could I please get an extra blanket? It's freezing in that little room…"

Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly didn't respond to this. Instead he made a note and shut his binder. He then got to his feet slowly and pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose. Draco Malfoy was led out of the room snickering about something nobody understood and was gone. As soon as the door to Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly's office was closed, the doctor shivered noticeably and sat down again. He hated to let Mr. Malfoy see him rattled but he had a feeling the young man could see it anyway. The boy wasn't right. Something in the eyes that Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly hadn't seen before.

--

That evening Draco laid staring at his ceiling with his arms tucked behind his head. He didn't see himself as crazy… no… Just misunderstood… It was then that it happened again. The tattoo on his left forearm began to burn. He watched as it slowly stood out from the skin as the snake wiggled in and out of the skull. This always made him a bit nervous… His palms would become sweaty and he'd suddenly feel like his stomach would crawl into his throat. He had a feeling he didn't always feel this way about the strange marking but he also had a hunch it had something to do with the reason why he couldn't remember anything.

He shoved his arm under his sheet and tried to ignore the pain, although sometimes it would almost be unbearable. His mind revisited his past experiences with this repeating occurrence. And at times the marking would bleed and end up messing his sheets. This often left the people around him dumbfounded seeing as there were no abrasions anywhere on his body except for the common bump and bruise.

Draco often got into rows with the other patients. And him constantly fighting with the crazy muggles eventually led up to him being moved to solitary confinement. He'd planned this, of course. He smiled slowly to himself. Things still weren't shaping up but he knew if he was by himself most of the time he'd have plenty of time to think of a way to escape. He rolled over and shut his eyes. Tomorrow would be just another day in hell. But he was getting closer to freedom…

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. Let me know what you think so far!! Love to all!**


	2. The Mission

**A/N: Okay. I know some people are reading this. I would love feedback! Enjoy the new chapter and the new DM/HG fic. :) And thanks for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I borrow from J.K. Rowling. Plot is mine. **

**The Fog**

**Hermione Granger's POV:**

It was four in the morning when I heard him down the hallway. His sweet voice drifted down the hall in sorrow. My eyes opened in the dimness of my bedchamber. My balcony doors had been left open and the light white curtains blew about lightly in the wind. I got up slowly. This would be my last day in my home before the mission began. The mission that could change everything including my life and the life of those around me. I hated Draco Malfoy. He'd turned my life upside down since I was eleven years old. They say people mature with age and get better about the way they handle things, but he got worse. And far worse at that. He turned into a killer.

Draco Malfoy was a notorious Death Eater. That's how most knew him. But I knew different. Apart from him being Voldemort's personal assistant he was also Voldemort's personal assassin. The Aurors had been dealing with him for ages now, even after the fall of the Dark Lord. And we'd lost several of our own at his merciless hand. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father had taken over the Dark Lord's thrown and Draco Malfoy had soon been set high in the ranks as his father's right hand man. It's hard to say how the Dark Lord was taken down but it's believed by myself and others that he was killed by his own assassin. It was an inner battle of power, the Death Eaters corrupt and hungry for the lead role in the play. The strongest were soon recognized.

For years I lived and breathed Death Eaters. My two best friends and I joined the league of Aurors straight out of school, determined to bring justice to the wizarding world, determined to bring freedom, and determined to bring an end to the Death Eater Mob and its war. And so it was, we were thrown into the fire pit at the tender age of nineteen after our training had been completed and none of us had let down our people yet. We were slowly regaining power as the newest and strongest generation of Aurors. We were fueled by our cause.

The skies were darker in these days from the clouds of roaming Dementors that searched far and wide for the crooks in our midst. Some Dementors were ours and some were theirs seeing as Dementors were dark evil soulless creatures. How we kept control of so many was beyond me, but we managed and this caused confrontation between our Dementors and the new Dark Lord's. Lucius Malfoy had taken the remaining portion of the Dark Lord's soul and now wore it around his neck like a trophy. It was our belief that this is where he got a part of his power.

I wandered down the dark hallway towards the sound of my son's cries. He was eight months of age and he had a head of dark brown hair and the lightest gray eyes I'd ever seen… His father's eyes, which was unfortunate for me because I had to see his father every time he directed his sweet innocent gaze upon me. It was hard to tell who he would resemble more seeing as he was so little. I entered his nursery and found him lying in his crib where I'd left him, his normally pale face red with his stress. Large tears rolled down his small round cheeks and made my heart break as they had on the day of his birth. He was born on February third. It was early fall now and it was beginning to get colder. I shut the window above his crib and then knelt down and picked him up gently.

"Shhhh," I muttered rocking him slowly. "It's alright. I'm here now."

It didn't take me long to realize that he was hungry so I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and unbuttoned my bed shirt bringing him to my breast. It only took a moment before we made contact and then he fell quiet, the only sound that could be heard was his gentle suckling. I sighed and leaned my head back watching as the wispy silhouettes of the Dementors floated by almost as though they were a shadow of the wind. Seeing them always sent shivers down my spine cause you never really knew if they were friend or foe. Either way they didn't attack unless they were ordered to. In certain parts of the UK the Dementors had overtaken the area, injuring muggles and wizards alike. This was sending panic throughout the affected areas seeing as muggles couldn't see what was attacking them. It often landed them in a great padded room in the loony bin.

It wasn't long before Christopher was full and I laid him back down in his crib and it was only a few moments before his eyes shut. Later on in the day I would take him to my parents'. They didn't quite understand everything that was going on in my life but that was my choice in an attempt to shield them from the ugly aspects that were my existence. I often debated whether or not I was just going to leave my son with them indefinitely seeing as it put Christopher at great risk to be with me because of who I was. Most Death Eaters would kill me on sight and I was on their top wanted lists just as the Malfoys were on ours. The war was in full swing. But if they knew I had a baby they could use him as bate to get their hands on me. I'd killed many of their men. Many of their _pureblooded_ men and it was safe to say I was at the very front receiving end of their wrath.

I'd kept Christopher's father's identity secret too, because lets face it, he wouldn't be much of one. I think Harry and Ronald had become suspicious though. Things were complicated. And it wasn't a common occurrence for me to just wind up pregnant out of the blue. They knew I wasn't seeing anyone exclusively so they figured it was a fling… But what went on between Malfoy and me was not a fling… Not really… I suppose you could say that _that_ had been going on exclusively…

I brought Christopher's blanket up to his small chin and ran my fingertips lightly over his chest before I returned to my bedroom. I would get two more hours of sleep before I'd get up and pack everything. Harry and Ron would arrive at my home at noon to pick us up and make sure we were transported safely to my parent's and then the preparations for our newest mission would take place and we'd set out. This was a small mission and it would be shockingly easy. At least that's what we'd hoped… We weren't going to be dealing with a group of Death Eaters, we were going to be dealing with one. One very important one.

--

It was ten thirty-five in the morning and Christopher and I were sitting at the small dining room table that I had, him in his high chair and me right next to him feeding him his bananas n' cream baby food. He made delighted little noises as he ate. The bananas were his favorite. I smiled and kissed him lightly on his forehead, brushing his straight fine hair out of his eyes. His hair had the same consistency as his father's as well… I hated it so much but I loved my son so dearly. How could we have been so careless? I know it was a horrible thing to think but Christopher in his existence was unthinkable. He was impossible, yet there he sat in front of me in his little blue jumper. How could this have happened? He would never be safe on either end. If my people knew who his father was they'd shit bricks. It was the same on Draco Malfoy's end. And it could very well mean the death of both of us.

I still remembered that night with amazing clarity. I had scars from the night my baby was conceived. It's not how it sounds though… At least…Not really.

**Flashback:**

**It was raining heavily in the alley as we ran. We were hot on their heels and quite suddenly Ronald jumped on me from behind. We hit the floor hard as green jets shot over our heads. **

"**Fuck!" he growled pulling me to my feet. He quickly checked me out to make sure I hadn't been injured and then kissed me in his relief. Someone was laughing up ahead. It was one of the Death Eaters as another jet of green came seemingly out of nowhere. It came from the sky. I'd spotted someone on the roof above us when I'd been floored. The buildings we were between were several levels high. I squinted and paused, with my hand over my face to shield myself from the rain, as my group moved on without me. They hadn't realized I wasn't with them any more in their pursuit of our enemies. It was common for the Aurors to get split up in the attack. **

**He was wearing a trench coat and I knew by his form exactly who he was. I'd known him since I was a child and there he was in all his horrid glory, plastered against the sky like your stereotypical villain. I Aparated to the roof top winding up behind him. He turned slowly and shot me a crooked little grin before he tucked his wand away and held his arms out like wings. He then backed onto the ledge. I wasn't thinking quickly enough, my head still reeling from the blow I'd taken below. All that was going through my mind was to catch him. End it. It hadn't occurred to me to just kill Draco Malfoy right there. His blonde hair was in his silver eyes as he leaned back. **

"**See you then, mudblood," he drawled. I ran forward just as he was falling and I jumped descending upon him and wrapping my arms around his torso, the swirl from our coats creating a cloud of black around us. He Aparated right at the very same moment I'd made contact with him and we hit something hard, in a tangle of limbs and cloth. There was an immediate struggle in which my wand was seized as was his and they were thrown to opposite sides of the room. He reached up and grasped my throat, flipping me onto my back. I gasped as the pain shot through my body before I brought up my knee, nailing him right in the center of his rib cage. I then quickly rolled onto my stomach attempting to crawl towards my wand but he was upon me again in a second. **

**I couldn't really assess where we were but I heard yelling below and I realized we were in an abandoned warehouse right in the very heart of the war zone. I could see the fight going on right below us from the big window to my right. He ripped me around to face him and this wasn't the first time I found myself alone with him during a major battle. The lightning flashed outside, illuminating his features for a split second. **

"**So lovely to find you here, Granger," he panted. He was holding me down with all his might and I found I couldn't move. "You are quite the worthy opponent. There's never a dull moment. Not with you! You followed me over the edge of a building. Does that mean you'll follow me to the ends of the Earth?" **

**I didn't even bother to struggle. I knew him too well. And if I was still he would let go of my arms. **

"**We've got two choices, Granger," he breathed when I didn't respond. "And if we choose to battle now, neither of us will ever see the light of day again. You know it's true and so do I." **

**I smiled trying to devise a plan. We'd been in this position several times before and both of us usually ended up in a world of hurt if we chose to duel. **

"**So would you like it now or later?" I muttered with a small grin on my face. He smirked and brought his legs to either side of me, straddling me and putting his full weight into it. We were both soaking wet. I brought my legs up behind him and he slowly let go of my wrists. **

"**You sure we're talkin' bout the same thing Granger?" he asked, running a hand through his soaking hair. He had his eyebrow pierced now… That was new. I was used to seeing holes in Malfoy's face and ears but I'd never expected him to put one ****there. I quickly brought my legs up, pushing my heels into his chest and throwing him back taking full advantage of his slight distraction. He fell onto his back and I kicked up making a bridge with my body shoving myself up with my arms, and with an abrupt jerk I was on my feet. I stepped on his chest with my combat boot and held out my hand calling my wand back to me. I pointed it directly at his face. **

"**I take it you want it now then?" I asked. He could've easily have Aparated away again but he wasn't going anywhere without his wand. We both knew it. And he never backed away from a fight. He shot his hand out, his wand darting into my view and I went to block it and in that moment he swept me off my feet with his leg and I went sprawling to the floor. I didn't lose my wand though and he was quickly upon me. I caught his wand hand and was doing my best to hold him off. **

**He chuckled. **

"**You never fail to amaze me mudblood," he whispered. I could feel his breath on my face, his lips practically brushing against mine. He gripped my wrist and slowly slipped my wand out of my fingers. I tightened my grip on his hand and he surrendered his wand, letting it fall to the floor with a light click of wood on cement. That sound almost represented the gunshot at the beginning of a race. Quite suddenly my hands darted up to his face and brought it down to mine and his lips finally crashed into mine. I never fully understood why I'd do this and I don't think he knew why he did it either but all I could gather was we were alone and we could either kill each other or we could screw each other. Those were the two options. He didn't have to say the second one. **

**And before I knew it he was upon me, trench coat and all and my pants were gone and his were pushed down to his knees and we were together. I couldn't get enough of his body. His body in which I knew so well now. I could tell you where each scar on his chest was, most likely because I'd made it. My nails were digging into his back.**

**And when it was done he lay next to me on the cold hard floor panting. We both stared up at the ceiling in disbelief and if I hadn't of been wet already I'm sure my body would've been damp with sweat. **

"**Well," he began. "My wife doesn't do it like that…" **

**I looked at him, my eyes wide. **

"**What?!" I screeched. **

"**Relax, mudblood. I'm only joking," he said chuckling and zipping up his pants. **

"**You bloody well better be," I growled. "Malfoy I swear, if you're not-"**

"**Granger!" he said. "Can you really see me getting married? Really? Look at me!" **

**I propped myself up on my elbows and found my pants that were laying to the left of me. I pulled them on along with my combat boots and let my eyes meet his. **

"**Besides. I think we've got much more trying things to worry about don't you? We're supposed to be fighting and killing right now," he added. "Our comrades could be dying." **

"**You don't really care about that though do you?" I asked buttoning my jeans and standing. "Didn't the Dark Lord used to have you assassinate your comrades when he was displeased with them?" **

**I watched as Malfoy straightened his coat. He licked his lips. **

"_**That**_** I'll **_**never**_** tell," he replied. I rolled my eyes throwing my wand into its holster on the inside of my sleeve. **

"**I'll be taking my leave now," I replied turning to exit when he reached out and grabbed me, pushing me against the stair railing roughly, the bar digging into my lower back. I didn't make a sound but merely shifted, causing my forehead to rub against his jaw. He leaned into me and I felt the tip of his wand dig into my chin. **

"**I could do it you know," he whispered. Little did I know, Malfoy's sperm was traveling at top speed into my womb. Neither of us had really thought about the contraceptive charms in the heat of the moment.**

"**Yeah?" I asked, letting my wand slip back into my hand. I quickly jabbed it into his ribs. "So could I." **

**He laughed, bringing his mouth to my neck. The movement made me shiver partly with my unquenched desire and my disgust with him. Yet I found myself complying with my free hand by placing it on the back of his neck to urge him on. **

"**If I see you on the field I won't hold back," he muttered between his kisses. I nodded, finding his lips again and I felt his tongue enter my mouth and the two of us sexually assaulted each other once more and then he backed away from me. **

"**See you, Granger," he muttered. He then spun on the spot and disappeared. My eyes stayed fixed to that spot for several minutes after his departure. **

"**I don't plan to hold back either, Malfoy," I whispered to the darkness. It was then that I exited in the same fashion, landing right back in the middle of the action. I knew he'd be going along the rooftops. It was his job seeing as he was the muggle equivalent of a sniper. I had a feeling he'd conveniently gotten rain in his eyes when his killing curse had gone astray because from the roof you had a clear shot… Of everybody. **

**End.**

**--**

At exactly twelve o'clock sharp Harry and Ron arrived on my doorstep. I answered holding Christopher in my arms and beaming as only a proud mother could. They smiled in greeting and gave me a hug each and then a kiss on the forehead. After that they both took turns saying hello to my son as they loaded up everything to get ready to go.

"How's the kid been?" Ron asked after he handed him back to me. I smoothed Christopher's hair away from his eyes again and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"He wakes me up occasionally at night but that's the only disagreement I've had with him," I replied. "And my mum has helped me a lot since he's come along."

"And they're not curious about the father?" Ron inquired. I shrugged.

"I told them it was complicated and I would explain everything when all this stuff with work blew over," I said simply. "They're assuming he's a drunk or something to that extent."

"So who is the father then, Mione?" Harry asked nonchalantly as we piled into the company car. He was driving. I sat in the back and quickly strapped my son in.

"I already told you guys," I murmured. "I'm not going to talk about that until all this stuff with work blows over."

"Because it's a bloody Death Eater! Isn't it Hermione?" Ron asked. He didn't turn around but I could tell that his ears were getting red. That was indication enough that he was pissed off about this whole thing.

"And you know it's not work Mione," Harry began carefully. "At least not fully. That's just a convenient excuse." Suddenly Christopher laughed his baby laugh and I looked over and he had an expression etched across his small rounded features that was so much like his father's. The Malfoy smirk. I reached over and put his pacifier back into his mouth before the other two saw him making that face. It was almost like he was trying to do me in.

"I can't tell you. It's for Christopher's protection," I said. "If either of you know and you get captured and they use a truth serum on you then I won't be able to keep him safe. It's bad enough that you two know he exists."

"Well what exactly could go wrong if you told us? What's so bad about his father?" Harry asked. I sighed.

"You're not going to get anymore information on it, so just forget about it right now. We have much more important things to be worrying about," I muttered. Christopher was kicking his little feet energetically making small gurgling noises. I smiled brightly at him and reached over, rubbing his cheek.

"It's a Death Eater," Ron repeated with amazing certainty. "Just tell us Mione, so we can kick his ass. There's no need to protect him."

I fell silent for the rest of the ride. We pulled up in my parents' driveway shortly later.

"Can one of you help me gather his things?" I asked quietly. Harry opened his door and got out without saying a word to me. I took Chris out of the car and went to ring my parents to let them know we'd arrived. My mother threw the door open and smiled brightly.

"Right on time!" she squealed excitedly. "Let me take a look at him!"

She took my son in her arms and landed a great wet kiss on his little round cheek. He let out a happy baby shriek at the sight of his grandmother, his little feet going crazy in a kicking frenzy again. His little pink gums were showing in a huge grin and I smiled. It was always hard to part ways with him but I knew it had to be done. Things would be so much easier when all of this conflict finally had passed. We would see better days… Or at least my son would. I never did know if I was going to be breathing from one day to the next. None of us really knew. But we stayed strong and we stuck together to make it through. If anything Harry, Ron, and I had gotten even closer over these six, almost seven years that we'd been training and working as Aurors together. They were my family.

"Come on Mione," Ron said, handing my mother Christopher's car seat. They'd both greeted her and said goodbye before we left. "A lot has to be done, Mrs. Granger," he added, putting his arm around me. "I'm sorry we have to tear Hermione away so abruptly."

She nodded in understanding and gave me a huge hug goodbye.

"You be careful, you hear me?" she whispered. "Please."

I nodded, hugging her back fiercely, my son practically smashed between us. I tried not to cry as I left him but I always ended up getting teary. That made my mother even more apprehensive as we drove away. She knew I didn't cry unless something was seriously bothering me.

"Let the planning begin," Harry muttered as we departed. I wiped my eyes quickly and recomposed myself.

"Yes," I whispered.


	3. The Attack of Bernard

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I have to apologize because I knew the first chapter is written from a narrator's point of view. I realized that too late when I posted the second chapter. The rest of the story will be written this way. I hope you all don't mind. I don't know why it slipped my mind. It's probably because a lot of my stories are written from different points of views and sometimes I get them mixed up. Ha ha. So here's the third chapter. I hope you like it. Review if you want more. LOVE TO ALL! :D **

**-Jessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter that are used in this story. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot and stuff is mine though. ENJOY!**

**The Fog**

**Draco Malfoy's POV:**

"Bloody hell," I muttered when I woke. I smoothed the thin sheet over my lap feeling an uncomfortable tightening in my groin. I'd had the dream again. The one where I was with her… I didn't know who she was but it was always her. And then there was a flash of a blonde man in front of me and a bright blue light and then the familiar darkness I'd become so used to. I didn't have to see Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly today, which was a relief. I was growing tired of my meetings with him.

They kept it way too cold in this place… I suppose it was to restrict the movement of their patients. Because when you were frozen under a thin sheet you kept your limbs pressed tight against your body to keep what little warmth you had left. Therefore you were less likely to try and harm yourself and others. You didn't think about that when you were shivering. At least I didn't. I didn't get to come out of my room often. I could hear someone screaming a little ways away and heavy thuds that repeated themselves in successions of three heavy blows at a time. One, two, three, pause, one, two, three. I was vaguely aware that the patient across from me had severe OCD and I didn't really care.

I stood and wandered across the small white room to the very narrow little window next to me. It had bars on the outside of it and then very thick reinforced glass. I sighed and let my forehead rest against the glass, making fog appear. I then drew tiny pictures in the fog and groaned. It got so boring in this place. And it was even worse when your neighbors decided to stop screaming and start singing opera… Very badly…

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the small lump on the floor that I called my bed. They'd left my breakfast on the floor but they should've known by now I slept until one. That meant I wasn't going to be awake in time to eat it and have it still be warm. I was hoping I'd get to go outside. I couldn't quite remember what day it was so I didn't know if today was my day… But hopefully it would be. What I wouldn't do for a wizard's cigarette now…

--

I flicked ash onto the pavement before me. The sun was too bright today as I sat on the small bench in front of a patch of grass. I squinted and brought my thin robe around my shoulders.

"You got any more of those?" a voice came from behind me. I turned and found my neighbor standing behind me. I hated letting my guard down around here. These weirdos always found a way to creep up on you when you thought you were alone.

"No Bernard. I do not," I drawled taking another drag off of my cigarette.

"It's not nice to be stingy," Bernard muttered. I stood slowly, turning to face him.

"You know Bernard, it's not nice to sneak up on people the way you just crept up behind me," I retorted. I turned to go back towards the building.

"Hey Draco," he began. I paused turning my head to the right slightly letting my chin touch my shoulder. I didn't make eye contact with him but traced the pattern of the leaves on the pavement. A light breeze was blowing.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"You know they're coming for you right?" Bernard asked. I felt cold when I thought of my dream the night before. I didn't know whether it was excitement or fear… Perhaps a little of both? Doubt and hope? I didn't know.

"What are you babbling about now?" I asked turning to face him. He looked quite happy that I was paying him attention. Bernard always tried exceptionally hard to keep my company. I never knew why. It's not like I was friendly to him. He was a bloody muggle for God's sake. What the hell would I want with him?

"The devil's people," he replied. "I saw them skulking around the building you know. Three of them. They're going to come and break you out you know. Later on tonight. I could hear them thinking. All the time you're all thinking. And you're one of them! I bet you know about the things that attacked me!"

"Bernard I have no idea what you're talking about," I began, slowly beginning to back away. I felt like running now, my heart racing at deadly speeds. I hoped what he said was true but really now… How much weight could you put into something a crazy man said? I didn't want to let on that I secretly believed him either but I was slowly beginning to think he was telling the truth. Especially when I heard what he said next.

"I couldn't see them. But everything went dark… and everything went cold and I felt it sucking me! Sucking me out of my own skin through my mouth. They took my soul you know! And you're people sent them. I should kill you! I should kill all of you!"

At that point in our conversation the staff had noticed that dear ol' Bernie was getting upset and rushed over right as he lunged on me. We both went sprawling to the ground, my cigarette flying from my hand. My head hit the cement below me hard and my sight went white before there was nothing…

Nothing…

--

So I suppose it's safe to say that the encounter with Bernard wasn't exactly my fault. Right? I didn't egg him on or anything. He just ran away with his assumptions. I woke in the infirmary that afternoon and found that my head had been wrapped up. It was very sore in the back and when I sat up a bolt of pain shot through me, forcing me to lie back again.

"Are you feeling alright Mr. Malfoy?"

I opened my eyes to find Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly standing at the foot of my cot holding his clipboard. I figured the two were inseparable. That's how he kept tabs on his patients and didn't get them mixed up.

"My fucking head hurts but other than that I'm fine," I mumbled. "Can I go back to my room yet?"

"Don't you want to know what happened?" my doctor asked. I was feeling oddly clear headed and although I still couldn't remember anything I suddenly had an amazing certainty that I didn't belong here. I didn't bloody belong here.

"I assume that Mr. Bernie that lives in the room next to me got upset. He was accusing me of being a wizard… Which is odd because I haven't told anybody that. And then he said that I'm the reason he got attacked by Dementors, not in that wording mind you, and then he jumped on me. I hit my head on the floor. My skull got cracked and I went unconscious. And now I'm here. It's pretty straight forward sir."

He began to take notes again. For some reason my hearing seemed to be heightened. The scratching sound that his pen made on the paper was suddenly grating very much on my nerves and at that moment my eyes felt as though they were trying to escape from my sockets and my mind seemed to contort as I saw a feather quill flying across paper. I remembered those. They had always gotten on my nerves when I thought about it too much… It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Dementors?" Mr. Soft N' Wrinkly asked.

"This isn't a session," I drawled. "I won't say anymore…"

As a matter of fact I suddenly had the horrible feeling that he knew too much. And for that he'd have to be dealt with… I didn't know how but when I got out of here I would make sure he was taken care of by my people. But what people were those? I didn't know but I knew they were out there somewhere. Waiting… Probably wondering where I was. Of course when I had these thoughts I often second-guessed myself because I wasn't sure if I was crazy or not… I wasn't sure of anything. Yet now I was. I was more certain than I had been in a long time.

After fifteen minutes of silence I was escorted back to my cozy white room… Ha! Where I sat in the corner, diagonal from the small window and waited for dark. I waited because something in the air felt different. It felt like magic… You know. That beautiful static electricity that flew from other wizard's when they were near. The _vibe_. I found myself smiling as I ran a hand through my exposed hair. A few hours went by and the sun began to set. I had to pee very badly but that didn't matter. I was waiting…

And just around midnight… At least that's what I estimated… I heard a loud crack and suddenly my very narrow little window widened, the glass cracking as it stretched and then swiftly it shattered all over the floor and the bars bent. I was on the fourth or fifth floor I believe… I wasn't entirely sure but that's what I guessed and suddenly they poured in through the open gap in the wall, their heavy boots landing stealthily on the padded floor. They were wearing long robes and hoods. I couldn't see their faces but I knew they were my sort.

"Malfoy," a female voice said. Suddenly I saw what I'd been waiting to see for weeks now it seemed. She pulled out a sleek piece of wood that gleamed in the moonlight and pointed it at my face. And that was the end of all my doubts and suspicions that I was crazy. This confirmed everything I thought I knew. I found myself smiling. "Get up. You're coming with us."

The two male figures behind her had their wands trained on me as well. I had the feeling that perhaps these weren't exactly the wizards I wanted to keep company with. They didn't seem to like me much and even though I couldn't see them I had a feeling I wouldn't like them either.

"Am I being taken hostage then?" I murmured.

"Not necessarily," the girl whispered. "We think you can help us. But we have to go now."

"What's the rush?" I drawled leaning against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest.

"He hasn't changed much," the male on the left snapped. "Still arrogant-"

"Stop," the female said. "We're not going to get anywhere like this. Look Malfoy. You want out of here or not? Because we can leave you here to rot or we can all leave together. _Now_."

I contemplated what she said even though I'd already made my choice. Of course they weren't aware of this but I had. And quite suddenly I heard Bernard begin to scream. He began to scream and scream that I was escaping. The three wizards in front of me turned their heads startled. And then the male on the right pulled something out of his robe and rushed towards me throwing it over my head and securing it around me. Someone whistled and quite suddenly three broomsticks flew through the open gap in the wall.

"Get on," the wizard that had wrapped me in a cloak said pushing me forward.

"On the broom? Are you crazy?" I snapped.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "How much of a blow did you take to the head Malfoy? You used to be great at riding brooms. Now get on."

"We ride brooms?" I asked mounting it. That I didn't remember.

"What the hell happened to you?" the other male asked.

"Hold on," the female muttered urgently. She walked forward and grasped my hands, placing them on the shaft of the broom. "And don't look down."

Her touch had felt so familiar to me. I still hadn't gotten a clear look at any of them so it was safe to say that I was panicking. The lights in the rooms had turned on and suddenly the facility was alive with angry patients screaming because they'd been woken up. I could hear the men coming down the hallway to see what the commotion was about. The male got on behind me and kicked off the ground placing his hands on the shaft right behind mine. His hands were uncomfortably close to my crotch. The broom began to hover and he leaned forward, his body pressing against mine. I let out a startled cry when I looked down and realized the only thing that was visible on me was my hands and legs dangling over the sides of the broom.

"Dear God," I whispered as we soared out into the night. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Shut up Malfoy. We'll explain when we get to the base," the other male said a little ways off. "But keep quiet. You'll blow your cover."

"My cover?" I shouted. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Shut him up Harry. Before I do," the male yelled. The bloke named Harry told his comrade to be quiet. I felt as though I was slipping off of the side of the broom and Harry quickly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Keep yourself up, Malfoy," he said. He was being civil at least. My growing dislike for the other man was quickly becoming more and more apparent. So they knew me but I didn't know them. That was comforting. The female had charmed the window back to its original size and shape, fixing the broken glass and the bent bars.

"We're in the clear," she hollered over the whistling wind. "Now all we've got to do is get back."

And thus our long journey began.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far! Please tell me what you thought! I shall be posting on my other stories soon if you're familiar with my other works! If not you should check them out. They're all a little different. You might find something you like. :)**


End file.
